Start All Over
by gilmoregirlsjunkieforever
Summary: At sixteen before Rory was born, Lorelai did as her parents asked and married Christopher. Years later, she finds out that he had cheated on her several times and ultimately leads to Lorelai leaving, starting over again in Stars Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls. I just write whatever comes to mind.**

**Okay so I'm still working on my other stories, I've just been set back since a family emergency. While I was looking for notes I had taken for my advanced placement lit class, I found this outline that I wrote.**

Chapter 1

Rory walked in her Hartford home to the sound of her parents fighting again which is what she has arrived home to very often these days. See her parents wait until Rory is out of the house before they blow up at each other. However, their timing was always off because Rory ended up walking in on it when she arrives home from Chilton.

"I don't see why this is a big deal, Lore," is what Rory heard first.

"Chris, you are never here! I go to all of Rory's Chilton events! I was here to raise her! You were never really here, you're always on business! I bet you can't even tell me what the next Chilton event is," Lorelai challenged.

"Yes I can! It's the teacher conferences. See, I proved you wrong! You probably can't even tell me her favorite color," he added.

"No, Chris, conferences were two weeks ago. I told you last night that it's the C-SPAN next Friday! And really? You're playing that petty game? It's blue."

"No! Wrong! It's pink."

"Yeah, when she was five! And you wonder why I don't want more kids. I'd get stuck raising them alone!"

"We'll get a nanny!"

"No! I didn't want that when I was sixteen and knew _nothing _about parenting, why would a want it now at thirty-two."

Rory knew the next part of the fight, so she made her presence known. "I'm home."

"Rory, good. We're going out," Lorelai said as she gripped Rory's arm.

Lorelai and Rory got in the car and Lorelai began to drive to the mall. "How much did you hear this time?"

"Snippets."

"Snippets?"

"Little snippets."

"So, basically everything?"

"Basically yes."

"Sorry, kid."

"It's fine. Everything you said was true. But I don't see why you guys are down each other's throats lately. Whenever he's home I come home to a fight between you two either when you think I'm sleeping or when I'm at school."

"Rory, Sweets...it's complicated. Your dad and I...it's just complicated. We'll work through it."

* * *

Hours later, the girls came home and there was no sign of Christopher. Then, the shower was heard.

"I'm going to go put this stuff in my room," Rory announced.

When Rory left, Chris' phone rang and Lorelai went to answer it. She stopped upon seeing the flashing caller I.D. Lorelai let it go to voicemail before she listened to it.

"Hey, babe. It's Sherry. I'm sad you had to leave last night. Let me know when you're coming back to Boston. Okay, love you! See you soon and have fun on your business trip."

Lorelai shut the phone and went to Rory's room. "Hey, take the jeep, take my credit card and stay out for a while. Treat Paris to dinnner or something. I don't want you here for when the fight breaks out."

"Fight?"

"Yes. Please? For me?" Lorelai asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Rory saw her mother's eyes swell up and took the keys. "I'll be back at ten. I'll be at Paris' if you need me."

Lorelai went to her bedroom to wait. Chris reappeared in the room.

"You're back. Ready to make up?"

"Why. Why are you doing this again? Don't you realize that you're hurting me, hurting your family?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where did you go again for that business trip?"

"California."

As interrogation was beginning, Rory slipped back in, forgetting her license. She walked up stairs and hear the fight.

"No, you didn't! You went to Boston. To see her. Chris you told me two years ago that it was over; that you weren't going to do this again. This is the third time you've done this to me and I only stayed for Rory. I listened to the voicemail she left. She called you babe and asked when you were coming back! She said she loves you! What were you going to tell me as an excuse? What did I do wrong?"

"I'm breaking it off with her. What did you do wrong?! You stopped sleeping with me years ago!"

"Because that's when you started cheating on me!" After a moment, Lorelai bluntly said, "I want a divorce. I'm done and I'm tired of it." With that, Lorelai got up to go wait for Rory to get home but instead ran into her.

"I forgot my license! But I froze when I heard it."

"Whatever, let's go."

They got in the car again and drove to the Gilmore Mansion.

* * *

They were let in by the current maid and led to the living room. "Mom? Dad?" Lorelai spoke softly. She knew her appearance would be judged by Emily, but at this point tonight, she didn't care and wouldn't out up a fight with it.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here? We didn't know you were coming," Richard spoke first.

"I know. I'm sorry...I just...I need you guys," Lorelai said as she began to cry again.

"Lorelai? What is it?" Emily asked. It was uncommon for her daughter to cry out of the blue, so it had to be something serious.

"He did it again. He went and cheated on me again. With the same woman!"

"Rory, why don't you go and read in your grandfather's study." As Rory left, Emily guided Lorelai to the couch, sat next to her and enveloped her in a hug. "Lorelai, can you please tell us what happened?"

Lorelai went into detail of the pas six years. When the cheating started, why they hadn't had anymore kids the whole nine yards. Her face was red from frustration, embarrassment and from crying and her body shook as she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "Daddy, can you please help me find a divorce lawyer? I can't do it anymore.

That's when her parents knew she was upset. Not only did the crying raise red flags, but when she called them 'mommy' and 'daddy'...that was only when she was truly upset and hurt.

"And...can Rory and I stay here until I find a new house, out of Hartford? There are just too many bad memories here. But we'll still come see you two often. Rory does go to Chilton after all.

Needing their help? That was what confirmed that she was truly broken. Someone had managed to break the independent Lorelai Gilmore.

"Of course," Emily agreed. "Go get some things and come back. The pool house will be ready by then."

"Dad...can you come? I know what he's capable of."

_What he's capable of?_ Emily wondered what the meaning behind that was.

"Of course," Richard agreed getting up with Lorelai.

* * *

Once at the house, Lorelai and Rory grabbed all their clothes, not knowing how long they would be at the Gilmore house, and threw them into trash bags.

"Rory, you ready?"

"Hold on, just grabbing some valuables."

"Ooh! Good idea. I'll be back."

So the Gilmore girls were packed and ready to begin a new life. Lorelai thanked her lucky stars that Christopher wasn't around when they arrived to pick up their stuff. Richard packed their bags away into the jeep they had brought with them.

On the silent drive to the Gilmore Mansion, Richard broke the silence. "So, Lorelai where do you plan on moving to?"

"Oh. Well...there's this small town that Rory and I go to, we even took Mom a few times. We go for the festivals that they have. Since we've been there a lot, we made some friends there and I'm sure they'd like to see us there permanently."

"And the diner!"

Yes. The diner that has the best coffee."

"That sounds nice." Lorelai picked up the sadness in his voice.

"Dad, Rory and I will still come back. A lot. Look, so you have a guarantee, how about we do a weekly dinner on Friday nights?"

Richard perked up at the offer. "I'm sure your mother would love that. Are you going to need help paying for a house?"

"I'm going to get a job before I get a house, which I will request in the divorce."

**In case you haven't noticed, I do not like Christopher at all. He always ruined whatever Lorelai had going for herself that was good. I wanted to write a story that has Lorelai on a good basis with both her parents. So at sixteen before Rory was born, Lorelai did as her parents asked and married Christopher. Years later, she finds out that he had cheated on her several times and ultimately leads to Lorelai leaving, starting over again in Stars Hollow. I'm following some episodes from season 1 with my own takes on it. And if you read my other stories, this will most likely turn into a LL piece. For now, I'll categorize it as 'family' and 'friendship'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 2

Rory and Lorelai had gotten settled in the pool house within a week. Since there was only one bedroom, the girls ended up sharing the king size bed. Richard had hired a divorce lawyer for Lorelai who had an appointment to discuss everything. Emily was more than supportive of Lorelai's decision and even encouraged her to go to Stars Hollow in search of a job.

It was a Tuesday morning and Lorelai had just dropped Rory off at Chilton and was now heading to Stars Hollow. Since it had been about a month since she was there, Lorelai decided that she needed coffee from Luke's. Luke and Lorelai had become best friends with all the times she and Rory ate there when they were in town. Even when there wasn't a festival and Lorelai had only drove Rory to the small town to hang out with Lane, Lorelai would hang back in the diner and help out if needed. She smiled knowing that she would soon be in this town for good; that she was going to begin the new phase of her life in Stars Hollow.

The half hour drive was up and Lorelai found a parking spot in front of the diner. She saw him standing behind the counter as he wiped it down with his rag. Lorelai walked to the door and opened it. Upon hearing the bells ring, Luke looked up.

"Hey, stranger."

"Such a warm welcoming," Lorelai shot back with a smile.

"What brings you hear during the week. I'm pretty sure Rory is at school and there is no festival until next week."

"I know that," Lorelai said. "I'm actually here for myself this time. Job searching, house hunting."

Luke looked at Lorelai shock. "Thought your husband didn't like small town life?"

Lorelai shook her head as she lifted the coffee mug that Luke had given her. "He doesn't. It's just going to be me and Rory. I'm kind of in the middle of a divorce with him. I just want out of Hartford. Too many bad memories there."

"What do your parents think?"

"Well, I went over their house and began to cry my eyes out. They were understanding. My dad got me a lawyer and my mom let Rory and me stay in the pool house until I find a place of my own. I felt bad that they wouldn't see us almost everyday so I suggested a family dinner on Friday nights, so they were pleased with that."

Luke looked at Lorelai with his head cocked to the side. "And you were crying your eyes out because..."

"I found out that he's cheating on me..."

"Again?!"

"Yep. That's were he's been going on these business trips. He was in Boston on the last one but told me it was California. The idiot he's seeing left a message on his phone."

"Is it the same woman?"

"Well the first time I told you the woman was from Florida and I can't remember her name, but the second time he told me he went to Michigan and I found out that it was Sherry he was really seeing and she's the one that left the message. I'm tired of the lies, the cheating and Rory walking in on every fight. It's not worth it and I just told him I was done. He told me it was my fault, you know."

"How the hell is it your fault?"

"Because I haven't slept with him in years."

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of this. But you know if you ever need someone to vent or talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks. But I can get through it with all the support I have; you, my parents even Rory."

"Yeah, you do. Listen, if it will help you any, you can work here part time. I can talk to my friend Mia she might be able to give you a job."

"Really?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Really. Come on, I'll take you there now."

* * *

"Hey, Mia."

"Lucas! What brings you here?" Mia asked as Lorelai tried to hold her laughter in.

"This is Lorelai. She's around town looking for a job. Do you think you have anything open?"

Mia thought. "Well, there's an opening for event coordinator. When would you be able to have an interview?"

"Whenever you're available."

"How about now?"

"Well, alright. Thanks, Luke. I'll come by the diner before I leave."

Mia and Lorelai made their way back to Mia's office to begin the meeting.

"Do you have any experience in event coordinating? Organization skills?"

"Well I help my mom plan and organize events for the Daughters of the American Revolution. I keep everything in order in a binder. The binder is divided up into sections. One for food, the other is seating arrangements, then decorators and music and at the back of the binder is the miscellaneous section. I actually have it in my car if you'd like to see it."

"That would be lovely."

Lorelai walked out to the jeep and grabbed everything she had to plan events then made her way back to Mia's office.

"This is the binder. And in this box are business cards of different companies that often give us discounts."

"Everything is skillfully organized and planned. I like your way of thinking. When can you start?"

"Whenever you want me to."

"Wonderful. I'm going to add receptionist to your job description. Maybe Michel will understand how to better organize with categories. You can start tomorrow."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Lorelai arrived back at the diner with a smile on her face. "Thanks for taking me to Mia! She gave me basically two jobs. And if your offer still stands about being part-time here..."

"We'll work something out," Luke said with a smile on his face. "So, you're moving here then?"

"Yep. As soon as I find a place. I have to go pick Rory up. I'll see you later," Lorelai said as she gathered her bag. "Thank you, really, Luke."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 3

Later that night, the four Gilmores sat around the dining room table sharing a family dinner.

"How did your search go today, Lorelai?" Emily asked.

"I found two jobs. One is full-time at the town's inn, it's an event coordinator as well as working the front desk. And Luke, the one from the diner, he said I can help out around there when I need extra cash to make ends meet. I'm starting at the inn tomorrow."

"When do we go house hunting?" Rory asked excitedly.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's eagerness. "I'm going to take a look around the town during my break. Once I find a couple of places I'll bring you with me for your approval."

"Your boss just gave you the job right then and there? She didn't want to see your work?"

"I showed her. I had my organizer and binder in the car so I let her take a look at it. Mia was very pleased with it."

Dinner continued with flowing conversations. Once dinner was finished, Lorelai and Rory retreated back to the pool house.

* * *

"Hey, I never asked you since all of this happened," Lorelai began. "How are you dealing with all of this? I know it's has to be hard."

"I'm okay, really. It's a little weird because I'm used to living in that house and seeing Dad when he was home from his...trips. But nothing with us is different because we've always been together."

"We have a freakish bond. But you're really okay with it? I mean having to go through all of these changes suddenly? Having to see a marriage of sixteen years end?"

"It's for the better. Besides, I heard the fight. Why didn't you leave the first time?"

"Because I didn't want you to grow up without a father. It would have been selfish to take that away from you."

Rory crossed her arms at her mother. "And the other half of the truth?"

Lorelai huffed, hating when her daughter knew her all too well. "I wanted to believe it wouldn't happen again. The first time I pretended it never happened. The second time he told me it was over with her, that it would never happen again and I forced myself to believe it. But I couldn't do that again. It's not healthy for me or you." Rory accepted the answer seeing that the conversation was only upsetting her mother all over again.

"So, Luke offered you part-time?"

"Yeah. He helped me get the job with Mia actually. He's a good guy."

"Cute guy," Rory hinted.

Lorelai shook her head knowing where Rory was going with the conversation. "Rory, I'm in the beginning stages of a divorce. Luke is one of my best friends. Nothing like that is going to happen...yet."

"Yet!"

"If it were to happen, not yet. Let's talk about something else," Lorelai said hoping to change the topic.

* * *

Lorelai's first day of work consisted of helping Michel at the front desk as well as sitting in on a meeting that Mia held to plan a wedding. On her break, she headed towards the diner to get a to-go cup of coffee then she was off to search for a new house.

The bells above the door jingled as Lorelai walked in. "Coffee please," Lorelai demanded as she sat at the counter. Seeing Luke pulling out a mug, Lorelai stopped him. "To-go. I'm going house hunting."

"Here's your liquid death."

"So charming."

Luke internally debated with himself on if he should ask her if she needs help. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Why would you want to go house hunting for a house that you won't be living in?"

"To check the structure of the place. To tell you whether is worth the price or not. Either one."

"Let's go then!"

Many houses around Stars Hollow were looked at, all out of Lorelai's price range. The very last one on her list was a two-story house. There was one bedroom on the first floor along with a bathroom. One the second floor was a bigger bedroom with a master bathroom. The kitchen was a decent size, not that it would matter, along with the bathroom and bedroom upstairs was a small room Lorelai decided could be used for her sewing room if she did buy this house. There was a wrap around porch along with a garage that they would use for whatever reason comes to mind. Lorelai liked this place. Though it was a little run down which Luke pointed out.

"You're serious on wanting to buy this house?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you see everything that's messed up in here? The fire-place is even messed up."

"But I like it."

"Fine. I can fix it all up for you. I suppose you could care less about the kitchen."

"You suppose right my friend. And you're the best, you know that. Just offering the fix everything that's broken."

"Yeah, yeah."

"All I have to do is bring Rory here and see what she thinks. But I think she's going to like it."

* * *

When Rory had returned home from school, she found Lorelai sitting in the pool house with a wide grin on her face.

"What's with the grin?"

"I think I found a house. It's a little run down but Luke says he'll fix it all for us."

"What's it look like?!"

Lorelai smiled seeing her daughter this excited about moving. "We can just go look instead. And we can stop at Luke's for dinner."

Rory nodded her head and was off to get ready for their outing to Stars Hollow.

The Gilmore duo arrived at the house and Rory was off to inspect the new grounds which left Lorelai standing in the front yard.

"Lorelai! How 'ya doin' sugah?"

"I'm good Babette. How are you?"

"I'm doin' alright. You moving in?"

Lorelai looked at the house and back to Babette. "If Rory likes it then yeah, I am," Lorelai confirmed as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Babette took notice that it was her left hand. And it was bare of rings. "That husband of yours excited?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Doesn't matter. We're in the middle of a divorce. It's a long story...that I would tell you but here comes Rory."

"Just save it for another time then," Babette said as she walked off to her house.

* * *

At the diner, Lorelai and Rory were still talking about the house and what it has to offer. "So, do you like it?" Lorelai asked.

"Love it. Are we going to get it?"

"I'm going to call the realtor tomorrow. And then good old Luke here," Lorelai said as she patted Luke's arm as he poured more coffee in their mugs, "is going to fix it up for us."

Of course in Stars Hollow, nothing goes unknown so by the time Lorelai and Rory left, the town began speculating.

Some wondered if there was something going on between Luke and Lorelai. I mean they have been spending a lot of time together. And that arm pat...

Others wondered why the sudden change of scenery.

And Patty and Babette were some of the very few who wanted to know why she was getting a divorce. Kirk said he knew the reason why and went into depth with her conversation with Luke but no one believed him considering his prior reports that turned out to be false.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Chapter 4

A month and a half had passed since Lorelai and Rory moved into the pool house. In the weeks following Lorelai's visit to Stars Hollow, Lorelai's divorce was finalized, the two younger Gilmores moved into the blue house they had fallen in love with and Luke and Lorelai have grown closer adding to the town's ongoing speculations.

Of course Lorelai and Rory had to put moving on hold while Luke insisted on fixing every broken thing in the house before the moved in. Not that either of them managed. Rory had continued teasing her mother over Luke causing Lorelai to give her daughter a playful smack or gave her little crush away by blushing.

But now, Lorelai and Rory were settled in their new house which had became known as the Crap Shack. It was their average Saturday night; movie night. Only this weeks theme seemed to be love stories considering that all Rory picked were romance movies.

"You trying to tell me something?" Lorelai said half jokingly.

Rory just shrugged. "Just romance movies. Nothing intentional. Except maybe one small thing..."

"Well don't tease! Tell me."

"Well...I happened to walk by the diner today during your random shift...did anything happen to you a Luke?"

Lorelai stuttered knowing exactly what her daughter was talking about. "I...I uh...no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? Because, if I'm recalling it correctly, apparently something fell behind the counter and it took to people to pick it up. And then the two of you stood back up at the same time and your faces had a beautiful color red..."

"Fine! I give. I dropped a plate and the contents left on it spilled every where so Luke helped me pick it up. And we might have maybe accidentially touched hands...and ended up kissing each other," Lorelai spit the last part out quickly, Rory however caught it.

"Mommy kissed her crush! Was it all the you dreamed it would be? Wait, are you and Luke a thing now?"

"Don't mock! I never dreamed of kissing him...and I don't know. It just kind of happened and then the afternoon rush came in so we didn't get a chance to talk about it."

"Daddy Luke...has a nice ring to it."

Lorelai stared at her daughter her jaw dropped. "Keep it up and I'll show that bag boy you baby pictures. Rory in the bath tub, Rory running around clad in diaper. I'll show him each one I have. And trust me, babe I have tons."

It was now Rory's turn to stare at her mother. "You wouldn't."

"Really? That confident that I won't expose you? Don't second guess your mother, Rory."

* * *

The next morning, Lorelai headed over to the diner knowing that most of the town would be in church therefore leaving the diner empty. Giving Lorelai and Luke a chance to talk.

The bells above the door rang signalling a customer. Luke looked up and saw Lorelai walking toward the counter. "Hey," he greeted with a small smile.

"Hey back." Luke put a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai as Lorelai decided to speak up. "So...yesterday..."

"Behind the counter?"

"Uh huh. It was unexpected...yet welcomed."

"Oh yeah?" Luke said with a grin.

"Yeah. And I went through a whole night of 'Mommy and Luke' mocking from my daughter. That girl should skip journalism and become a comedian."

Luke looked confused. "She mocked you? No one was in here..."

"Rory saw from outside and began the mocking with a romance themed movie night, thus forcing me to spill on what happened. Apparently our faces were a beautiful color of red."

"Aw jeez."

Lorelai smiled. "Don't worry. If she does anything else, I've got my payback. In summary; showing the bag boy baby pictures of Rory."

"What so threatening about that," Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's in the bath tub. And running around in nothing but a diaper."

"That'll shut her up." Lorelai nodded her head in agreement. "So that leaves us where?"

"Well, Rory said if we are a couple...she likes the sound of Luke and Lorelai rather than Lorelai and Luke. So if that helps any, it means she approves."

"Luke and Lorelai, huh?"

"Or L and L."

"Luke and Lorelai sounds good."

**Sorry for how short this is. The next chapter will hopefully be longer. **


End file.
